Winter's Warmth
by Kya the Super Special Awesome
Summary: In a world filled with magic, Tino Vainamoinen, a young sprite, grows tired of his lonely life, and decides to set out on an adventure to explore the world. But, when he encounters a wyvern, he barely survives, and is saved by a mysterious man named Berwald. Little do they know, this meeting will change their lives forever. (Might add genres later)
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my new story! I know I have two others to work on, (not including the ones on Quotev) but I wanted to publish this here. Partially so I wouldn't forget, and partially because I don't see enough Sufin. (For my tastes. XD) I'll try my best on this story, and I hope ya'll like it! Also, please note that instead of countries, they have kingdoms, just because I think it'll be interesting. XD Now then, ONTO THE STORY!~**

* * *

Tino sighed sadly. He hated this. He hated living all alone in the evergreen forest he called home. That was why he was leaving. He was going to explore the vast land he'd never truly seen, (only in books) and to, hopefully, make some much-need friends. So, after packing the necessities, he left the only place he'd ever known to the world beyond.

* * *

**I know, short. But it's the prologue, it has to be short! Don't worry, I'm posting the next chapter today (as well as the second and third, since I've already written them in my notebook), so you get a few chapters already! It'll take me awhile to make the rest though, I have other stories, plus I tend to write this during school, since I get most of my ideas during the school day. (This is due to my short attention span. X3) Well then, best get to writin'! ^w^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Just in case y'all don't know, a wyvern is like a dragon, except it only has two legs. When I looked it up, it says it also has a barbed tail, but I like to think that that's optional. ^w^**

* * *

It had been several days since Tino had begun his journey. Sadly, he had yet to see any people, but he _had_ gone through many different lands, coming quite far. Currently, he was walking down a well-worn path though a wooded area, when a fierce roar pierced the air. Tino looked up in shock to see a powerful wyvern land before him. _"Strange." _The wyvern said, _"I sensed a powerful energy, but all I've found is this runt. Oh well, I'll just eat you instead!"_ The wyvern launched at Tino, who rolled out of the way just in time to miss those fierce jaws. Quickly, he drew his sword, a silver blade so bright, it looked to be the color of snow. On the hilt, a beautiful amethyst gleamed brightly. "I am no runt!" Tino yelled, rushing at the wyvern and slashing his side. Though the wound wasn't great, due to the beast's tough hide, it didn't matter, since the creature's side froze solid! This was due to Tino charging his blade with his magical power. _"What the-you! You're no mere human. A sprite, it seems. Hm...I guess I shouldn't have underestimated you. I won't make that mistake twice!" _

The battle went on for quite some time, and Tino knew he'd only be able to make one last shot. So, after charging the blade as much as he could, he waited for the wyvern to, once again, open its great maw. When it did, he thrust his blade upwards into the rood of its mouth. The wretched creature's cry of agony was cut short as his body froze solid. (This was due to his brain getting hit with so much magic.) Tino removed the blade and dropped it onto the ground, before collapsing beside it. He was proud he's defeated the beast, but he was so tired...And thus, he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**I know what y'all are wondering, what the heck is a sprite! Well, don't worry, you'll find out in chapter 3! Until then, you'll have to be patient! Next chapter will introduce Berwald into the story, so I'm sure y'all can survive until chapter 3. XD**


	3. Chapter 2

Berwald grunted slightly as he hefted the large stack of fire wood into his muscular arms. He'd grown tired of dealing with his irritating 'brother' Mathias, so he'd gone out to get the wood to escape him. They weren't technically related, but Mathias's parents had raised Berwald after his parents had died. Though, it didn't stop Mathias from being a huge pain in the ass.

Berwald was walking on the path to head back to the house when he froze. There, before him, stood a great wyvern! It wasn't facing him, though...nor was it moving. Quietly, Berwald set down the fire wood and drew his sword. He preferred his pike, but he'd left it back at the cabin. Slowly, he crept around the large wyvern, (careful of its tail) and was even more confused when he noticed it shimmer in the sunlight. When he was in front of the creature, he gapped in awe.

The wyvern was frozen solid! Even its blood, was on the ground, and seemed to drip from its mouth, was ice-solid. On the ground in front of the beast lay a young man. He was covered in wounds and blood, and his cloak was ripped up. (The rest of his clothes were too, but not to the same extent.) His skin was a pale, ivory color, and his hair was a beautiful light blonde. His features were rounded and feminine, and he was panting slightly, most likely from excursion. Berwald noticed that, on the ground next to him, was a beautiful sword partially covered in blood. Checking the beast's body closely, and looking inside his mouth, he found slashes and stab marks that must have come from the blade. How had the boy fought this fiend _and_ lived? And why was the monster frozen?

Berwald remembered the boy's wounds and decided to focus on saving the beautiful stranger, for now. He sheathed his sword and carefully removed the boy's sheath, placing it on his hip. Gently, he lifted the other's sword, cleaned it, and sheathed it, before leaning down and lifted the man into a princess-hold, wary of his injuries. He was surprised the boy was so light, bot to mention _cold_. He had no choice but to ignore it, though, as he hurried home, forgetting the fire wood in his rush to save the beautiful young man who defeated a wyvern on his own.

* * *

**Tada!~ Dow we have Berwald in the story! Hope you guys like it so far, I'm doing my best. Now then, I have to go type the next chapter up for ya! Tata for now~ ;3**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't know how to write their accents, especially Sweden's, so please just pretend for me. I'm sorry. T^T**

* * *

Berwald quickly opened the door and rushed inside. "Back so early, Sve..." The man who walked into the room trailed off as he stared at his friend and the stranger in his arms. The man was Lukas, a young elf who lived with Berwald and Mathias, along with his brother Emil. Lukas had platinum-blond hair with a cross pin holding up the bangs on one side and an unusual curl that seemed to float next to the bottom-left area of his head. His eyes were midnight blue and were deep and seemingly emotionless, and his skin was a creamy-pale color. Lukas was the healer of the group and, though he seemed to not care about anything, treasured his friends greatly.

"What's going on, Sverige*?" questioned the elf a he stepped forward, looking over the boy his friend had brought in as Berwald lay him on their couch. "Found him on my way back. He was laying next to a dead wyvern. The beast was frozen solid." Berwald replied in that curt way of his as he watched Lukas's eyes widen slightly. "Can you help him? He's hurt..." Lukas nodded and, though he was suspicious of the stranger, decided to help, since his friend Berwald seemed to care about the young man, and Lukas trusted Berwald. He lifted the boy, mentally noted his weight and (unusual) body temperature, and carried him to the back room, Berwald following closely. "What's with the blade?" Lukas questioned as he lay the blonde down on the bed and began undressing him. He chuckled inwardly as his Swedish fried turned away, blushing slightly Most didn't realize it, but Berwald was quite shy. (Not to mention homosexual.) "Found it next to him. It's what killed the wyvern." Lukas nodded as he finished removing the young man's clothing. The wounds weren't too serious, but he would need stitches. As he cleaned and treated the boy's wounds, he was once again surprised due to the boy's body temperature. The boy wasn't shivering, nor were his lips blue, and his fingers and toes weren't purple, so he didn't have hypothermia. He was definitely alive, and his blood flow wasn't hindered. Heck, his wounds were already beginning to heal! Suddenly, he remembered something. "Berwald, grab me my journal. It should be on my desk."

Berwald did so, and Lukas flipped to a page and scanned it. "Just as I thought." "What?" "This kid's not human." Berwald's eyes widened. "What is he?" "A sprite. Specifically, a winter one, if his body temperature and the frozen wyvern are any indicators." "What's a sprite?" "They're like humans, but are magically connected to a part of nature and have power over all parts of it. A winter sprite like this has power over ice, snow, water, etc." "I see..." Berwald mumbled in awe. "I'm honestly surprised, I haven't seen a sprite around here before. I wonder where he came from..." Lukas mumbled curiously. "...I guess we'll need to wait for him to awake to find out..." Berwald replied, thinking about the boy once more. Who was this strange young man, exactly? Where did he come from? Just how powerful _was_ he? And... why did Berwald feel this way about him?

* * *

**Dun dun dun!` What do you think? I hope it's not too terrible. XD Anyway, there's your explanation of a sprite! I hope your pleased to know now! Also, what do you think of the end? I thought that implication would add a bit of drama. Plus, who doesn't love a good-old-fashioned cliff hanger?! :D /bricked/ Anywhore, I'll try and work on the next chapter as soon as possible. Don't worry, I havent' forgotten about my other stories, I'll try and work on those too! Oh! Almost forgot, here's the translation:**

***Swedish for Sweden**

**LOL! XD Anyway, ttyl!~**


End file.
